


Won't wake up

by pigalle



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode 1x04, Episode: s01e04 Crème Brulée, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Trauma, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: Billy came into Philip and his mom’s life, dragging a trail of drug use after him. More often than not even was high, and Philip dreaded coming home. Billy wasn’t particularly nice even from the start, and he was even worse when he was high.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You should be expecting angst from me by now...

Billy came into Philip and his mom’s life, dragging a trail of drug use after him. More often than not even was high, and Philip dreaded coming home. Billy wasn’t particularly nice even from the start, and he was even worse when he was high. He didn’t hit Philip, but he was sure it was mostly just because he was barely home. Part of the problem, of course, was that Billy didn’t even like Philip. When Philip was home, his mom was more responsible, would say no to getting high with Billy. She’d direct her attention to Philip, who could see how Billy over time just grew more and more furious over not being the center of attention.

There was a yellow couch in the courtyard outside the apartment house. Sometimes Philip would sit down in it and do his schoolwork, not getting inside until it was time to get to bed. As time dragged on it would become later and later, until one night he fell asleep in the couch.

Another time, after he got home from school, knowing his mom wouldn’t be home, he went straight up. What he hadn’t known was that Billy was in their apartment, all shot up and high. He’d spun around when Philip closed the front door, glaring hard at him. Philip had shrunk against the front door as Billy yelled at him. He was angry that Philip took all of his mom’s attention, that he would be in the way, and that he made his mom not always accept drugs from Billy. Philip hurried out the door after Billy threw at shoe at him.

Philip stayed out more and longer after that. He’d sometimes stay at a friend, sometimes at the library or just wander around. His mom’s drug problem got worse with time, with every hour that Philip wasn’t at home. He tried staying home more after he noticed that, and at least got home after school every day. That was when he found Billy on the couch.

Billy’s eyes were closed, his lips forming a smile. Philip had never seen him that calm before, couldn’t help but want him to be like that more, always. He sat down next to him, in the other corner of the couch. He had a bit of homework to do, so he took his books out to study.

Sitting like that, with Billy sleeping peacefully next to him, he couldn’t help but pretend that Billy actually liked him. That they were sitting there like friends, with Billy helping him with his schoolwork.

Billy didn’t snore, didn’t even move in his sleep. Towards the evening, when Philip was thinking about going inside, it started raining. It was a gentle rainfall at first, but when Philip had stuffed his books back in his bag, the rain had increased.

He tried to wake Billy so he could get inside, away from the rain. He didn’t get a reaction. Billy kept sleeping, his limbs almost lifeless when Philip tried to shake him. He wouldn’t wake up.

Philip didn’t know how much time had passed, how long he had tried to wake Billy, when his mom was by his side. She took his arms gently in her hands, pulling him away from Billy.

“Sch, baby, it’s allright,” she hummed, reaching up to dry a tear from Philip’s cheek.

He hadn’t realised he’d started crying. Tears mixed with rainfall, soaking him, but he couldn’t feel it. He was staring unseeingly forward, in the vague direction of Billy. He wouldn’t wake up.

Billy didn’t wake him. And he didn’t wake up when paramedics came and placed him on a stretcher. He didn’t wake up when they drove him away. He didn’t wake up at all.

The day of Billy’s funeral Philip sat in his room, curled up by the window, staring out at the blue, blue sky. He couldn’t help but to feel relieved he wouldn’t have to be afraid of Billy any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
